Crescent Moon
by reiei
Summary: Hanya beberapa kisah pendek dari para penyihir muda dan bulan sabit yang bertengger anggun di angkasa. [Phase 1: Yoshida Mikihiko x Shibata Mizuki] [Phase 2: Kirihara Takeaki x Mibu Sayaka] [Phase 3: Chiba Naotsugu x Watanabe Mari] [Phase 4: Saijou Leonhart x Chiba Erika] [Phase 5: Shiba Tatsuya x Shiba Miyuki]. Contain some spoilers. Full warning inside.
1. Phase 1

**-PHASE 1-**

_Malam itu Mikihiko menyatakan bulan sebagai rivalnya._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Words count: **

1038 words

**Rate:**

K+

**Warning: **

contain some spoilers from the light novel (especially until the Yokohama Disturbance's ark)

possibly (a bit) OOC

**Disclaimer:**

Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei belong to Satou Tsutomu

This work is written purely for entertainment only

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Now, let the story begins...

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

Dua hari menjelang Kompetisi Tesis Ilmu Pengetahuan Sihir bagi Siwa SMA tingkat Nasional, persiapan pun kembali berlangsung hingga senja menjemput. Jalanan menuju stasiun yang biasanya sudah sepi tampak masih ramai kala itu. Di antara rombongan siswa-siswi First High yang masih juga sibuk membicarakan mengenai proyek yang mereka kerjakan dan tugas yang dipercayakan pada mereka, dua orang anggota kelas 1-E tampak tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan aura yang terlihat canggung. Sejujurnya sangat jarang –atau malah tidak pernah– bagi mereka untuk berjalan pulang berdua seperti ini. Meskipun Shiba bersaudara lebih sering pulang belakangan karena tugas mereka, setidaknya masih ada Leo dan Erika, kadang juga Shizuku serta Honoko, yang meramaikan perjalanan singkat mereka ke stasiun. Sayangnya hari ini bukanlah hari yang biasa, karena hari ini hanya Mikihiko dan Mizuki yang berbagi perjalanan singkat menuju stasiun itu.

"Ano, Shibata-san...," panggil Mikihiko seraya melirik gadis berkacamata itu malu-malu. Sifat pemalunya itu adalah hal yang tidak bisa benar-benar dihilangkannya sejak dulu.

"Y-ya, Yoshida-kun?" Mizuki mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi tertuju ke jalan ke arah pemuda di sampingnya, gelagatnya menunjukkan bahwa ia lebih gugup daripada biasanya.

"Apa Shibata-san punya waktu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu sambil mengisyaratkan ke arah Eine Brise –kafe langganan mereka– dengan jempolnya.

Mizuki hanya berdiri disana dengan bingung untuk beberapa saat. Mikihiko hampir saja menarik kembali ucapannya jika saja ia tidak melihat anggukan Mizuki dan gumaman pelan tanda mengiyakan ajakannya. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah senyum kecil telah terbentuk di bibirnya.

Mengingat mereka hanya berdua, mereka memilih duduk di depan konter dan bukan di meja mereka biasanya. Dua cangkir cappuccino hangat telah tersaji di depan mereka.

"Shibata-san," Mikihiko –merasa harus menjadi seorang _gentleman_, apalagi ia yang mengajak gadis itu kesini– akhirnya memecah keheningan yang tidak nyaman di antara mereka. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi," ia memutar kursinya menghadap Mizuki lalu membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

"Aah— tidak apa, Yoshida-kun, sudah lupakan saja ya," Mizuki yang tidak menyangka akan mendengar permintaan maaf (lagi) dari pemuda itu tidak bisa tidak salah tingkah. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan harapan bahwa Mikihiko akan menghentikan tindakannya. Pengguna 'sihir kuno' itu sudah minta maaf berkali-kali seta sudah membantunya menenangkan dirinya yang malu setengah mati tadi, dan ia memang sudah merasa lebih baik, jadi sebenarnya ia tidak perlu meminta maaf lagi.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan salah Yoshida-kun," tambahnya diiringi senyuman kecil untuk membujuknya, meskipun pipinya kembali memerah mengingat 'kecelakaan' tadi siang. "Daripada itu, apa Yoshida-kun baik-baik saja?"

"Eh?"

Mikihiko, yang setengah terpana oleh senyum Mizuki dan setengah tidak mengerti karena arah pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba berubah, hanya dapat memberikan tatapan bingung pada gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Maksudku, Yoshida-kun dipilih sebagai salah satu lawan latihan Juumonji-senpai kan? Bahkan kudengar Yoshida-kun yang berdiri hingga paling akhir melawannya. Hebat sekali! Tapi pasti berat kan? Apa Yoshida-kun terluka?" Mizuki langsung memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diselipi rasa khawatir, tetapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa nada bicaranya terdengar lebih bersemangat dari biasanya. Kenapa? Mikihiko tidak mengerti.

"Aah, aku benar-benar tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Juumonji-senpai," jawabnya seraya mengusap tengkuknya.

"Yoshida-kun!" Mizuki menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf, dan entah kenapa Mikihiko langsung menegakkan punggungnya mendengarnya. Gadis itu mencondongkan badannya ke arahnya, kedua tangan terkepal di depan dada, sementara tatapan mata gadis itu seakan membekukannya hingga ia tak mampu bergerak. "Tidak boleh merendahkan diri sendiri seperti itu, Yoshida-kun! Bahkan para senpai saja memujimu, dan aku juga bangga mendengarnya. Jadi seharusnya Yoshida-kun bisa sedikit bangga pada dirimu sendiri!"

Mendengar semua itu keluar dari bibir Mizuki, Mikihiko merasakan dadanya mengembang. 'Bangga. Shibata-san membanggakanku,' adalah apa yang terus-terusan diulang oleh otaknya.

Setelah kehilangan kekuatannya dan dipandang rendah bahkan oleh keluarganya sendiri, ini pertama kalinya ia membuat seseorang bangga. Ia memang menerima kalimat sejenis setelah kemenangan mereka dalam event _'Monolith Code'_ pada musim panas lalu, tapi baginya, keberhasilan mereka adalah karena strategi dan kekuatan Tatsuya, ia bahkan sempat ditolong Leo, yang kekuatannya juga tidak dapat diremehkan. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan keberhasilannya adalah karena kekuatannya sendiri. Namun kali ini yang dipuji adalah dirinya, usahanya, dan kekuatannya sendiri. Menyadari hal itu, senyumnya langsung terkembang. Mizuki yang puas melihatnya akhirnya kembali menegakkan punggungnya.

"Terima kasih, Shibata-san," ujarnya malu-malu, telunjuk kanannya menggaruk pipinya yang tampak memerah.

Mizuki tertawa kecil, "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Yoshida-kun, tapi sama-sama."

Keduanya pun kembali mengobrol mengenai berbagai hal lain hingga cangkir mereka kosong. Suasana canggung yang tadi menyelimuti mereka telah menguap entah kemana. Dan tentu saja, Mikihiko dengan _gentle_-nya membayari minuman mereka sebelum meninggalkan kafe itu. Ketika mereka kembali berada di jalanan, malam telah turun.

"Wah, bulan sabit," gumam Mizuki yang tengah mendongakkan kepalanya sambil berjalan di samping Mikihiko, dengan jarak yang lebih dekat daripada beberapa jam lalu. Pundak keduanya hampir bersentuhan saat mereka berjalan.

"Hm? Benar...," mata Mikihiko terpaku pada sabit yang memancarkan sinar kekuningan di atas sana, dan ia langsung teringat sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong, ornamen seragam Shibata-san juga mempunyai simbol bulan sabit bukan?"

"Eh? Ah, benar," Mizuki sedikit memutar badannya untuk memperlihatkan ornamen yang dimaksud. Ia mengembangkan jubah tembus pandang itu seakan ingin memamerkannya pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Aku suka symbol bulan sabit ini, atau lebih tepatnya aku suka bulan." Mizuki melepaskan lapisan transparan itu dan membiarkannya berkelepak turun untuk kembali menyamarkan lekuk tubuhnya.

"Saat melihat bulan, rasanya menenangkan. Tanpa memakai kacamata ini pun rasanya mataku tetap nyaman. Karena itu aku merasa bulan seperti menjadi pelindungku... A-ah- maaf kalau aku mengatakan hal-hal aneh. Tolong lupakan saja apa yang barusan kukatakan," Mizuki menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam karena rasa malu yang kembali menyatroninya. Mikihiko hanya tertawa kecil melihat hal itu.

"Tidak aneh kok, Shibata-san," ujarnya seraya menghentikan langkah dan memutar badannya untuk menghadap Mizuki.

Menyadari pemuda itu berhenti, Mizuki pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan, bertanya apa yang terjadi tanpa kata. Mizuki melonjak kaget ketika kedua tangan Mikihiko memegangi kedua pundaknya, sepasang manik sewarna emas itu menatapnya lekat, menjebaknya seutuhnya.

"Tapi aku akan mengalahkan bulan untuk melindungi Shibata-san."

Dan begitulah bagaimana malam itu Mikihiko menyatakan bulan sebagai rivalnya. Malam itu Mikihiko menemukan tujuan barunya. Lalu yang paling penting, malam itu Mikihiko berhasil mengartikan debaran jantungnya tiap kali berada di dekat gadis itu. Bukan hanya karena gadis itu memiliki 'mata' yang spesial, tetapi karena gadis itu adalah Shibata Mizuki.

Beberapa detik berlalu, dan merah akhirnya menguasai seluruh wajah hingga ke ujung telinga Mizuki.

Oh, ralat, merah akhirnya menguasai seluruh wajah hingga ke ujung telinga Mizuki dan Mikihiko.

.

.

**Phase 1: Complete**

**.**

**.**

* * *

This come out better in my mind ;w;) Ehem, anyway, disinilah saya nyasar ke fandom lain padahal fic yang satunya belum selesai hahaha. Ngomong-ngomong, cerita ini nantinya akan berisi kumpulan ficlet, lebih tepatnya 5 ficlet dengan 5 pairing yang berbeda-beda, selamat menantikan siapa pasangan selanjutnya hoho. Sankyuu bagi yang sudah menyempatkan baca~ Saya harap ada yang mau memberikan kritik/saran/masukan/flame/komentar/apapun, silahkan pencet tombol review di bawah~ Matta ne! ^o^)/


	2. Phase 2

**-PHASE 2-**

_Bagi Kirihara, ada yang lebih cantik daripada bulan sabit yang bersinar keemasan di atas sana.  
_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Words count: **

913words

**Rate:**

K+

**Warning: **

contain some spoilers from the light novel (especially until the Yokohama Disturbance's ark)

possibly (a bit) OOC

**Disclaimer:**

Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei belong to Satou Tsutomu

This work is written purely for entertainment only

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Now, let the story begins...

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

Pada zaman ini, mereka yang dapat menggunakan sihir dianggap memiliki status yang lebih tinggi. Mereka mendapat pekerjaan dengan gaji yang lebih tinggi dari mereka yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Mereka juga dianggap sebagai aset penting negara. Namun tak sedikit pula orang yang dihinggapi rasa iri karena perbedaan perlakuan itu dan berakhir membenci mereka.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, para penyihir itu juga manusia. Mereka menghirup udara yang sama, makan makanan yang sama, dan memakai pakaian yang sama. Dengan CAD mereka tersembunyi, para penyihir itu terlihat tak ada bedanya dengan orang-orang lain. Sebagaimana dua sejoli yang tampak tak ada bedanya dengan orang-orang lain yang tengah menghabiskan Sabtu malam mereka di Shibuya.

"Kirihara-kun, mau coba?" Sayaka menyodorkan _crêpe_ yang dipegangnya ke depan wajah Kirihara, membuat krim stroberi yang menghiasinya menempel ke hidung pemuda itu. "Pffft—"

"Waa— oi, Mibu!" Kirihara mengerang pelan sebelum mengusap krim di hidungnya.

"Maaf, maaf, Kirihira-kun, aku tidak sengaja," ujar gadis yang selalu mengekor-kuda rambutnya itu, jelas sekali bahwa ia tengah menahan tawa. Kata-katanya sama sekali tidak meyakinkan bagi Kirihara.

"Tidak sengaja eh...," Kirihara melirik gadis itu dari sudut matanya, lalu tanpa isyarat apapun, mengambil satu gigitan besar pada _crêpe_ yang dipegang Sayaka.

"Aaaah— _crêpe_ku!" gadis itu memelototi pemuda yang tengah asik mengunyah crepenya, bibirnya mengerucut.

"Bukankah tadi kau yang menawariku?" seringaian jahil tergantung di wajah anggota klub kenjutsu itu.

"Tapi gigitanmu terlalu besar, Kirihara-kun!" protesnya.

"Maaf, maaf. Hora, sebagai gantinya kau boleh mencoba punyakuku," Kirihara mendekatkan _crêpe_ -nya ke arah Sayaka. Seringaian jahilnya kini digantikan senyum kecil.

"Walau tidak ditawari pun aku akan mencobanya kok!" sungut Sayaka sebelum menggigit –satu gigitan kecil, tentu saja. Ia masih punya sopan santun untuk tidak meniru apa yang Kirihara lakukan– _crêpe_ yang didominasi krim dan pisang itu.

"Enak kan?"

"Mm," Sayaka mengangguk kecil, "tapi aku lebih suka yang ada stroberinya."

Kirihara hanya menggumam pelan menanggapinya sementara sang gadis yang jago kendo itu melahap _crêpe_ yang ber_topping_kan krim, potongan-potongan stroberi, permen, dan saus coklat miliknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben sekali Kirihara-kun mengajakku kesini. Apa ada yang ingin kau cari?"

"Ha? Ah, tidak juga," pemuda yang ditanya malah memalingkan muka seraya mengusap tengkuknya. Alasan sebenarnya ia mengajak Sayaka jalan-jalan adalah karena ia khawatir pada gadis itu. Setelah perselisihan mereka dengan Hirakawa Chiaki, ia khawatir Sayaka akan kembali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan kembali terpuruk, karena itu ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengajaknya keluar. Bukan berarti ia akan mengakuinya, tentu saja.

Dan seakan merasakan apa yang melintar di benak pemuda itu, merasa bahwa ada yang disembunyikan oleh kekasihnya, Sayaka tidak bisa menerima jawaban itu begitu saja. Ia mencondongkan badannya ke depan pemuda itu, berusaha menangkap tatapan matanya. "Benarkah?"

Kirihara, mengabaikan hal itu, memilih menghabiskan sisa _crepe_-nya dalam satu gigitan dan berjalan menuju sebuah bangku taman di dekat mereka. Ia dengan sukses menelan jajanan di dalam mulutnya itu dan melemparkan kertas pembungkusnya ke tempat sampah sebelum berkata, "Kesini, Mibu, kita istirahat disini dulu."

Sayaka menghela napas berat melihat tingkah pacarnya, tapi toh akhirnya ia turuti juga ajakan itu. Sejujurnya kakinya juga sudah protes meminta istirahat dari tadi. Keliling Shibuya sejak sore tampaknya lebih melelahkan daripada latihan kendonya.

Gadis itu pun mendudukkan diri di samping kiri pemuda yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya seraya mendongakkan kepalanya itu. Matanya berlari ke arah langit, sinar-sinar ekstraterestrial itu nampak makin pucat, tersemarkan oleh sinar artifisial yang menerangi kota. Meskipun begitu, bulan sabit yang seakan menjadi tempat duduk dewa-dewi tetap tampak anggun di langit malam.

"Pertama kali Kirihara-kun menjengukku setelah insiden itu, bulannya juga seperti ini," gumam Sayaka. Segaris senyum tergores di paras cantiknya.

"Benarkah?" Kirihara terdengar agak terkejut, tak menyangka bahwa Sayaka mengingat detail pertemuan mereka.

"Un, waktu itu aku kaget sekali karena Kirihara-kun menjengukku, kukira kau akan menertawakan keadaanku... Tapi ternyata aku salah," ia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan melayangkan senyum penuh arti pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Mana mungkin aku menertawakanmu, Mibu. Dari dulu aku mengagumimu."

Sayaka memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda itu, alisnya bertaut, "...bohong."

Kirihara malah tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku tidak bohong. Sejak SMP dulu, sejak aku melihatmu mengayunkan _shinai_, aku tidak bisa berhenti mengagumimu. Tiap kali aku melihat ayunan pedangmu aku tidak dapat tidak berpikir bahwa itu indah, gaya berpedang yang tidak ditujukan untuk melukai orang, tetapi murni untuk kompetisi. Dan meskipun begitu ayunan pedang itu tetap terlihat kuat, bertenaga... Aku tak bisa memalingkan pandanganku darimu sejak saat itu," akunya.

"Karena itu aku merasa kacau saat melihat permainan pedangmu berubah. Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena tak mampu mencegahmu berubah, tak dapat menolongmu yang tampak terluka, dan dengan bodohnya malah menjadikanmu sebagai pelampiasan amarah dan ketidakberdayaanku," ia menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan malu dan sesal yang berkemelut di batinnya, "Maaf."

Mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut Kirihara seakan mendengar satu hal yang absurd bagi Sayaka. Kirihara, sang jagoan kenjutsu, siswa _Course 1_ dengan kemampuan sihir yang tak bisa diremehkan, mengaguminya? "Kau pasti bercanda...," ia tanpa sadar menggumamkannya pikirannya cukup keras. Cairan bening mulai mengaburkan pandangannya.

Kirihara terkekeh pelan. Ia perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menarik kedua tangan gadis itu ke dalam genggaman tangannya, lalu tersenyum kecil. Senyum paling lembut dan tulus yang pernah Sayaka bayangkan terkembang sempurna di wajah pemuda itu.

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa berbohong mengenai hal se-_cheesy_ itu, Mibu? Aku serius," ia mengecup dahi gadis itu sebelum merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali melihatmu di turnamun waktu itu. Dan aku menyadari satu hal saat pulang dari sana. Kau tau apa?"

"...apa?" tanya Sayaka pelan, suaranya teredam oleh kaos Kirihara dimana ia membenamkan wajahnya.

"Kalau ternyata ada yang lebih indah dari bulan sabit yang bersinar malam itu."

Dan senyuman pun merekah di wajah keduanya.

.

.

**Phase 2: Complete**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Apa Kirihara jadi terlalu cheesy? Whoops. Anyway, selamat hari raya idul fitri 1435 H! Saya mohon maaf lahir dan batin jika banyak salah selama ini m(_ _)m Terima kasih sudah membaca dan illahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran lewat review jika berkenan. Matta ne~!


	3. Phase 3

**-PHASE 3-**

_S__inar keemasan bulan sabit menjadi penghubung mimpi__ bagi__ mereka yang terpisahkan oleh jarak._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Words count: **

1046 words

**Rate:**

K+

**Warning: **

contain some spoilers from the light novel (especially until the Yokohama Disturbance's ark)

possibly (a bit) OOC

**Disclaimer:**

Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei belong to Satou Tsutomu

This work is written purely for entertainment only

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

_Now lets the story begin…_

.

Selepas makan malam, Mari mengurung dirinya di kamar, mengulang kembali pelajaran yang telah diterimanya mengingat tanggal ujian akhir yang semakin dekat. Sesekali matanya bergeser ke perangkat komunikasinya. Ia menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan mengambil perangkat itu, menghubungi seseorang yang tidak bisa berhenti ia pikirkan sejak tadi.

"Malam, Mari," sapa seseorang di seberang sana begitu mereka tersambung. Sosoknya yang tengah duduk di depan sebuah meja dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan terpancar di layar Mari. Tampaknya ia tengah berbaring saat Mari menghubunginya tadi, terlihat dari rambutnya yang belum sempat ia rapikan. Hal itu juga menjelaskan mengapa ia baru menjawab setelah beberapa deringan. Tapi toh ini bukan pertama kalinya Mari melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Nao?" tanyanya dengan sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak, Mari, jangan khawatir. Kebetulan aku baru saja selesai makan malam dan sedang waktu istirahat," ujarnya menenangkan gadis itu, "Ada apa? Tumben sekali Mari menghubungiku? Sudah merindukanku?"

Wajah Mari memerah. Ia memang selalu lemah pada kejahilan kekasihnya itu, bahkan ketika mereka terpisahkan jarak seperti sekarang. Namun memang benar bahwa Mari jarang menghubunginya lebih dulu, takut jika ia akan mengganggu Nao, apalagi ketika pemuda itu tengah sibuk dengan pelatihannya seperti sekarang. Karena itu biasanya Nao-lah yang akan menghubungi Mari. Tapi malam ini adalah satu dari beberapa kesempatan dimana hal tidak biasa itu terjadi.

"Aku hanya khawatir denganmu... Apa Nao baik-baik saja? Bagaimana lukamu?" dengan cepat ekspresi Mari berubah, merah di wajahnya digantikan rasa khawatir.

Nao yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah lebih baik. Atasanku juga mengerti keadaanku dan aku mendapat lebih banyak waktu untuk istirahat," jawabnya diiringi senyuman yang mampu meyakinkan Mari bahwa apa yang dikatakannya benar.

Mari menghela napas lega mendengarnya, tetapi kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan pemuda itu. Nao –yang tentu saja menyadarinya– mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Mari?" panggilnya, "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Nao, sebenarnya... aku bertemu orang itu lagi," ujar Mari, ia menatap Nao dari balik bulu matanya karena ia masih setengah menunduk.

"Dengan 'orang itu', maksudmu Lu Gonghu?" tanya Naotsugu was-was.

Mari menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja, Nao, aku tidak terluka, dan aku tidak menyerangnya sendirian. Jadi Nao tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," ia memotong perkataan Nao bahkan sebelum pemuda itu mampu menyuarakan protesnya.

Kedua maniknya yang sewarna zamrud menatap Mari lekat, seakan berusaha mengulitinya dari apa yang disembunyikannya. "Dengan siapa saja kau saat melawannya?"

"Hm? Aku sedang bersama Mayumi dan Tatsuya— Shiba Tatsuya, aku pernah menceritakannya pada Nao bukan?" Nao mengangguk singkat dan Mari pun melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Ada insiden lain di _First High_, dan kami tengah mengunjunginya di Pusat Penahanan Khusus saat ia datang. Kami berhasil melumpuhkannya dan dia sudah ditahan pihak berwajib. Dan kupikir aku harus memberitahu Nao, jadi Nao tidak perlu khawatir lagi memikirkan penjahat itu berkeliaran di sini, dan Nao tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi..."

Selama beberapa saat hanya kesunyian yang bergema di sekitar mereka, hingga akhirnya Nao menghela napas, panjang dan berat. Ia mengubur wajahnya di balik telapak tangannya, badannya melengkung ke depan dan sikunya bertopang di atas meja. Ia menghela napas sekali lagi, dan entah kenapa Mari merasa kesal mendengarnya.

"Mari," panggilnya sebelum Mari sempat mengomel, wajahnya masih tersembunyi dan suaranya agak teredam karenanya. Mari menegakkan punggungnya mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia perlahan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mata kekasihnya.

"Kalau saja aku disana, aku akan langsung menjitakmu sekarang—"

"Eeh kenapa—"

"—tentu saja karena Mari sudah membuatku khawatir! Tapi setelah itu aku akan memeluk Mari erat, dan memastikan kalau kau tidak bohong, kalau kau benar-benar tidak terluka, dan... Maaf aku tidak bisa melindungimu, Mari."

Mari melihat tatapan intens pemuda itu –yang sudah menyingkirkan telapak tangannya dari wajahnya sejak perkataannya disela Mari tadi– diselimuti rasa bersalah, kedua tangannya terkepal erat di atas meja.

"Nao melindungiku kok, melalui apa yang sudah Nao ajarkan padaku," Mari tersenyum kecil, kedua manik –yang mengingatkan Nao pada batu permata _axinite_ milik ibunya dulu– menatap mata lawan bicaranya dengan hangat, "dan aku tidak keberatan untuk berada di pelukan Nao. Setelah kau pulang, tentunya."

Naotsugu tertawa ringan mendengarnya. Bibirnya melengkung sebagaimana bulan sabit yang melayang di atas laut tempatnya berlayar. "Itu akan menjadi hal pertama yang akan kulakukan saat kita bertemu."

"Tapi kau tidak akan mendadak pulang setelah ini kan? Seperti apa yang terjadi saat _Nine School Competition_ dulu?" tanya Mari dengan memicingkan matanya curiga, "Erika-chan akan sangat marah dan semakin tidak menyukaiku."

Putra kedua keluarga Chiba itu kembali tertawa mendengar perkataan kekasihnya, "Erika tidak akan tau. Dan aku tidak berpikir untuk membolos, Mari, karena aku harus jadi lebih kuat untuk melindungi Mari."

"Jangan berbicara seakan aku seorang putri yang tidak berdaya begitu," protes Mari. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya, satu hal yang tidak akan dilakukannya di depan orang lain. "Lagipula semua orang tau kalau Nao sangat kuat."

"Tapi Mari memang seorang tuan putri untukku."

"Jangan mengatakan hal-hal memalukan, Nao!" Mari memalingkan wajahnya dari layar untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona merah. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah memutuskan akan mengambil ujian masuk ke Universitas Pertahanan Nasional."

Mata pemuda itu sedikit melebar mendengarnya, "Mari, kau sudah yakin? Kau tidak ingin mencoba masuk Universitas Sihir Nasional?"

Mari mengangguk mantap, ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Daridulu Nao tahu aku adalah tipe penyihir petarung bukan? Dan aku tidak suka teori, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengkaliberasi CADku sendiri. Universitas Pertahanan Nasional adalah yang paling cocok untukku. Dan lagi..."

"Dan lagi apa?" Naotsugu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dan lagi, aku bisa lebih sering bertemu denganmu jika kita satu universitas bukan?" ujarnya dengan nada jahil ditambah satu kerlingan di akhir kalimatnya, tampaknya ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membalas godaan-godaan sang _brunette_ tadi.

"Hm, Mari benar. Itu juga berarti aku bisa sering-sering memamerkan Mari sebagai kekasihku."

Uh-oh, posisi kembali berbalik. Mari menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'aku bukan barang untuk dipamerkan!' –yang seharusnya adalah ancaman tapi gagal memenuhi fungsinya karena wajahnya yang semerah tomat– sementara Naotsugu hanya nyengir lebar.

"Sudah, aku tidak mau mendengar Nao lagi!" gerutunya dengan bibir mengerucut, "Dan bukankah seharusnya Nao beristirahat? Maaf karena sudah mengganggumu."

Meskipun memasang ekspresi marah, gelagat Mari jelas memancarkan kepedulian, kasih sayang, dan Nao tersenyum menyadarinya.

"Mari juga, lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku akan segera pulang, setelah bulan mengganti wajahnya."

"Nao, itu terdengar seperti dialog dari novel-novel roman picisan zaman dulu."

Dan keduanya tertawa. Sambungan komunikasi pun terputus setelah mereka mengucapkan selamat tidur secara bergantian. Tak lama kemudian, keduanya telah terlelap, dengan sinar keemasan bulan sabit menjadi penghubung mimpi mereka yang terpisahkan oleh jarak.

.

.

**Phase 3: Complete**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tetep aja bingung soal mana istilah-istilah yang perlu ditranslate dan mana yang mending dibiarin pake English XD Also, I'm sorry if I can't portray Nao and Mari's relationship well orz. Anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca dan silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran lewat review jika berkenan. Matta ne~!


	4. Phase 4

**-PHASE 4-**

_Malam itu bulan sabit menjadi penanda untuk sebuah awal hubungan yang baru._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Words count: **

999 words

**Rate:**

K+

**Warning: **

contain some spoilers from the light novel (especially until the Yokohama Disturbance's ark)

possibly (a bit) OOC

**Disclaimer:**

Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei belong to Satou Tsutomu

This work is written purely for entertainment only

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

_Now lets the story begin…_

.

Tirai malam telah turun sepenuhnya. Lampu-lampu yang tadinya menerangi dojo dan tempat-tempat latihan bagi murid aliran Chiba telah dipadamkan, lampu-lampu di sepanjang koridor telah diredupkan, hampir semua orang telah terlelap di pembaringan mereka. Hampir, karena di tengah kegelapan yang menyelimuti kediaman keluarga Chiba, terlihat sesosok pemuda yang tengah berkeliaran menyusuri koridor-koridor panjang nan rumit itu.

Saijou Leonhart, yang tengah menginap disana untuk berlatih bersama Erika, memang memiliki kebiasaan untuk berkeliaran di malam hari. Jadi disanalah ia, menyusuri lorong demi lorong dari kamar yang dipinjamkan untuknya dan malah tersesat. Ia tak tahu di bagian sebelah mana ia sekarang. Tempat ini memang terlalu besar, pikir Leo.

Ia terus saja berjalan tanpa arah, atau setidaknya begitu sampai ia mendengar suara yang begitu akrab di telinganya beberapa hari ini. Suara ayunan pedang, suara target yang ditebas dengan kecepatan tinggi, suara napas yang terengah. Suara orang berlatih. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, penasaran siapa yang tengah berlatih di luar hingga larut malam begini, apalagi di tengah hawa dingin musim gugur. Dan pertanyaannya terjawab ketika ia melihat sosok bersurai oren kemerahan yang tengah bergerak kesana kemari di bawah sinar pucat bulan sabit.

Namun bukannya memangilnya, Leo hanya berdiri disana, mengamati. Ia mengamati kelincahan Erika, kekuatan dan ketepatan tebasannya, bagaimana ia mengayunkan pedangnya... Erika masih terus berusaha untuk menyempurnakan _yamatsunami_-nya, Leo tau itu. Yang tidak ia sangka adalah bahwa Erika akan terus berlatih sampai malam setelah seharian membantu latihan intensnya, seakan dia tidak mengenal rasa lelah.

Leo memutuskan duduk di pinggir koridor, Erika masih tidak menyadari –atau malah tidak mempedulikan– kehadirannya. Ketika ia sudah kehabisan target untuk ditebas, ia akhirnya berjalan ke arah Leo. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya, membuat kulit pucatnya terlihat bersinar di bawah sinar bulan.

"Menyukai apa yang kau lihat, eh?" tanya Erika dengan nada menggoda. Ia bahkan dengan sengaja menambahkan hentakan dalam langkahnya yang membuat pinggulnya sedikit bergoyang, bak gerakan seekor kucing.

Leo, meskipun selalu mengatakan bahwa ia lebih tertarik pada makanan daripada gadis, tetaplah seorang pemuda biasa yang dapat tergoda. Tapi bukannya menanggapi perkataan Erika, ia memilih memasang muka masam seperti yang biasa ia tunjukkan tiap kali menghadapi tingkah antik kawannya itu. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar redupnya lampu dapat menyamarkan rona merah di pipinya.

"Apa kau selalu berlatih hingga larut malam begini?" tanyanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Erika tertawa ringan, ia dapat melihat bahwa godaannya tadi berhasil. Ia mendudukkan diri di sebelah Leo, meluruskan kakinya dan mengatur napasnya sebelum menjawab, "Tidak juga. Aku hanya sedang tidak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku punya kebiasaan buruk untuk berkeliaran di malam hari," ujarnya seraya mengedikkan bahu.

"Hee," Erika menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu dengan sepasang manik coklatnya, "Aku tidak tau kalau Leo-kun tipe yang suka berkeliaran di dunia malam~"

"Hah? Aku cuma suka berjalan-jalan di malam hari, jangan menyalahartikannya," gerutu Leo atas godaan Erika.

Erika kembali tertawa, "Oh ayolah, aku cuma bercanda. Aku tidak akan mencari tahu tentang apa yang tidak ingin kauberitahu."

Gadis itu tahu pasti ada alasan dibalik kebiasaan Leo, dan kemungkinan besar hal itu berhubungan dengan keluarganya. Tapi dia tidak akan seenaknya menggali kehidupan pribadi Leo, karena ia sendiri tidak akan suka jika ada orang lain yang mencampuri kehidupannya.

Leo hanya mengangguk kecil, mempercayai perkataan gadis itu. Namun mendadak, ia merasakan beban tambahan di pundaknya dan dalam sekejap pandangannya dipenuhi oleh surai oren kemerahan Erika. Gadis itu baru saja menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Leo. Menyadari hal itu, ototnya menegang. Sejujurnya Erika ingin tertawa dengan reaksi pemuda itu, tapi ia telah terlalu lelah. Ia hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum geli di bibirnya.

"Erika, kalau kau mau tidur tidurlah di kamarmu," tegurnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku capek," jawab Erika setengah bergumam.

"Memangnya sejauh apa tempat tinggal keluarga Chiba dari tempat ini? Biar kuantar."

"Aku tidak tinggal disana."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak tinggal bersama mereka, aku tinggal di dekat dojo."

Kata 'kenapa' tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Ia memilih untuk tidak menanyakannya, tidak sekarang. "Kalau begitu bukankah artinya kamarmu lebih dekat? Cepatlah masuk."

"Lalu? Apa Leo juga akan ikut masuk?"

"H-haa? Tentu saja tidak. Aku heran kenapa kau masih bisa bercanda walaupun sudah kelelahan begini."

"Kalau aku masuk ke kamar, tidak akan ada yang menemanimu disini. Kau tersesat dan tidak bisa kembali ke kamarmu bukan? Aku tidak berminat mengantarmu kesana," jawab Erika, mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Leo.

Pemuda blasteran itu mendengus, "Aku bisa tidur diluar. Kau tidurlah di dalam sebelum masuk angin," Leo menatap gadis yang masih tetap bersandar di pundaknya itu.

Erika menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku ingin tidur di bawah sinar bulan."

"Jangan konyol, Erika—"

"Jangan berisik, Leo."

Merasa perdebatan ini tidak akan ada akhirnya, Leo menghela napas berat. Ia menyandarkan diri pada balok penopang di sampingnya. Keheningan malam pun menyelimuti mereka.

Erika sudah hampir benar-benar tertidur ketika Leo mendadak bersuara. Ia berusaha menangkap apa yang dikatakannya dengan mata yang sudah digelayuti kantuk.

"Kukira kau tidak suka dekat-dekat dengan lelaki?"

"Mm? Ya... Tapi aku merasa tidak masalah jika dekat dengan Leo," jawabnya setengah sadar. namun apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, ia merasa ada yang berbeda saat ia bersama pemuda itu, meskipun mereka selalu bertengkar hampir di tiap kesempatan.

"Sama seperti saat dekat dengan Miki?"

"Kami sudah saling kenal sejak dulu, itu saja. Kurasa hubungan kami sama dengan hubunganku dan para murid disini," jawab Erika seraya menguap lebar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Tatsuya?"

Erika, yang sebagian kantuknya telah hilang, mengerutkan dahinya, "Hanya perasaanku atau kau memang terdengar cemburu, Leo?"

Leo terdiam. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Apa ia cemburu? Apa itu artinya ia menyukai Erika, gadis yang tiap hari bertengkar dengannya?

"Aku tidak terlalu berminat dengan si _siscon_ itu," ujar Erika melihat Leo hanya terdiam bagai patung, "Masih ada kesempatan untukmu."

Kemudian kembali hening. Erika curiga bahwa Leo telah tertidur. Atau malah ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya. Padahal ia telah mengambil resiko dengan memberikan petunjuk bahwa ia memiliki perasaan khusus padanya dan pemuda itu malah—

"Baguslah kalau begitu," jawab Leo pada akhirnya. Ia ternyata belum tertidur.

Erika merasakan sebuah lengan kekar melingkari pundaknya, menariknya lebih dekat dan melindunginya dari terpaan angin malam. Dan senyumnya mengembang. Mungkin ini bisa menjadi awal yang baru bagi mereka, dengan bulan sabit sebagai tandanya.

.

.

**Phase 4: Complete**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Karena Leo & Erika masih punya jalan yang paaaanjang sebelum mereka bisa jadian~ Or at less that's what I think XD Seperti biasa, terima kasih sudah bagi yang sudah membaca. Silahkan tinggalkan kesan & pesan lewat review :3


	5. Phase 5

**-PHASE 5-**

_Bulan sabit menemukan seseorang yang pantas menjadi dewinya dan menghadiahkan setitik keberuntungan baginya__._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Words count: **

956 words

**Rate:**

K+

**Warning: **

major spoiler about the Shiba siblings

possibly (a bit) OOC

**Disclaimer:**

Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei belong to Satou Tsutomu

This work is written purely for entertainment only

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

_Now lets the story begin…_

.

Jarum jam menunjukkan bahwa hari hampir berganti. Kediaman Shiba bersaudara tampak gelap, sebagaimana rumah-rumah lain di sekitarnya. Namun di salah satu jendela yang terbuka, di bawah sinar pucat bulan sabit dan beberapa bintang yang berkerlip menemaninya, tampak sesosok gadis dengan rambut sewarna langit malam dan kulit sepucat bulan tengah menerawang ke angkasa. Orang yang melihatnya tentu akan berpikir bahwa ia adalah dewi bulan yang jatuh dari singgasananya, karena kecantikannya memang pantas disandangkan dengan seorang dewi. Namun dia bukan dewi, ia hanyalah seorang gadis yang dikenal dengan nama Shiba Miyuki.

Di malam ketika ia tak bisa tidur seperti ini, pikirannya akan melayang ke hari-hari yang dihabiskannya bersama kakaknya, ketika mereka belanja bersama, atau berlatih di kuil _sensei _bersama, atau saat pergi ke FLT bersama, atau... saat mereka pertama menghabiskan liburan bersama.

Saat itu ia hanyalah gadis kecil yang egois, arogan, dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi kakaknya selalu melindunginya. Dia selalu berada di sampingnya tak peduli seburuk apa ia memperlakukannya. Dulu ia meremehkan pemuda itu, memandangnya rendah karena kemampuan sihirnya dan bagaimana keluarganya memperlakukannya. Kenyataannya ia tak tahu apa-apa mengenai kakaknya, kekuatannya, kehidupannya. Dan meskipun begitu kakaknya tetap menyelamatkannya dari gerbang maut.

Tapi Miyuki yang sekarang telah berubah. Ia telah membuka matanya dan berusaha memahami pemuda raven itu. Ia menganggap dirinya sebagai orang yang paling memahami kakaknya, dan ia bangga akan hal itu. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sendiri tahu itu tidak benar, bahwa masih banyak sekali hal yang tidak diketahuinya tentang kakaknya...

Memandang langit mengingatkannya pada surai kakaknya, bagaimana rasanya berada di dekatnya, bagaimana tangan besar kakaknya menepuk kepalanya lembut, atau bagaimana hangatnya berada di dekapan kakaknya. Namun yang dirasakannya hanya hembusan angin malam, dan ia memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghangatkan diri, terlalu malas hanya untuk sekedar menggunakan sihir.

Sejujurnya kadang ia menyesali nasibnya yang harus menjadi adik Tatsuya. Karena sebagai adik ia tak dapat, tak boleh mencintai Tatsuya layaknya seorang wanita mencintai seorang pria, karena mereka tak dapat benar-benar bersama. Ia tak dapat menyatakan perasaannya secara terang-terangan seperti yang Honoka lakukan. Kalaupun ia memperlihatkan kedekatannya dengan kakaknya, hal itu hanya akan dianggap sebagai kedekatan kakak dan adik, atau paling jauh hanya sebagai guyonan diantara mereka, tidak lebih. Karena menjadi kakak dari seorang Miyuki, Tatsuya harus merelakan hidunya menjadi seorang '_guardian_', mengorbankan kehidupan normalnya demi tugasnya menjaga Miyuki sejak ia masih anak-anak hingga ia mati... Oh bahkan Miyuki tidak yakin Tatsuya pernah menjalani kehidupan 'normal', mengingat bagaimana keluarganya memperlakukannya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan beban dan tekanan yang dirasakan kakaknya.

Itulah alasan mengapa Miyuki terus-terusan berusaha untuk menjadi adik yang baik bagi Tatsuya, untuk selalu melindunginya, menjauhkannya dari orang-orang yang memandangnya sebelah mata, dari orang-orang yang tak mampu menghargai betapa hebatnya kakaknya. Bagi Miyuki, nyawanya telah menjadi milik Tatsuya, dan ia akan melakukan apapun demi Tatsuya.

Namun disisi lain, ia juga bersyukur menjadi Shiba Miyuki, karena itu artinya ia akan terus bersama Tatsuya, mungkin untuk selamanya. Ia yakin tidak akan ada yang memisahkan mereka, dan kalaupun ada ia tak akan membiarkan mereka berhasil. Menjadi adik Tatsuya juga berarti ia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mendapatkan 'perasaan' Tatsuya, perasaan yang tak mungkin Tatsuya miliki untuk orang lain, bukan secara kiasan tetapi secara nyata. Tiap kali Tatsuya marah untuknya, ia tidak bisa merasa tidak senang. Tiap kali Tatsuya menunjukkan senyum tulusnya untuknya, kupu-kupu seakan berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Tiap kali Tatsuya memanjakannya, memujinya, menuruti semua kemauannya, ia merasa bunga-bunga bermekaran di sekitarnya.

Mengingat semua itu, warna merah menguasai wajahnya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di balik kakinya yang terlipat, menyembunyikan raut super bahagianya.

Yang menyentakkan Miyuki keluar dari lamunannya adalah suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Mengingat hanya ada dua orang yang menghuni tempat itu, Miyuki tau pasti siapa yang berada di balik pintu.

"Miyuki, kau belum tidur?"

"Onii-sama?" Miyuki beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menghampiri pintu itu, mengabaikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena dipermainkan angin dan piyamanya yang berantakan disana-sini.

Dan meskipun Tatsuya memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa, Miyuki dapat melihat bagaimana alisnya sedikit tertekuk. Beberapa detik berikutnya, jari-jari pemuda itu dengan perlahan merapikan helaian rambut Miyuki. Meskipun telah mengharapkan –dan sengaja memancing– reaksi itu, Miyuki tetap tersipu malu dengan perlakuan kakaknya.

"Maaf jika Miyuki membangunkanmu, Onii-sama," ujarnya pelan. Mukanya tertunduk, tidak berana menatap sepasang onyx yang lekat menatapnya.

"Sama sekali tidak, Miyuki, aku memang belum tidur."

Mendengarnya, Miyuki langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Tatapannya dipenuhi pertanyaan, kenapa belum tidur, apa yang sedang Tatsuya kerjakan, apa seseorang menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu— Tapi Tatsuya memotongnya bahkan sebelum ia mengungkapkan pertanyaannya.

"Tidak bisa tidur? Ingin segelas susu hangat?"

Miyuki mengangguk, senyuman terukir di wajahnya. "Tentu, sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, Onii-sama. Akan kubuatkan untuk Onii-sama juga," ujarnya bersemangat, mungkin terlalu bersemangat untuk ukuran tengah malam.

Tatsuya tersenyum kecil dan menepuk kepala Miyuki lembut, "Ya, terima kasih."

Muka Miyuki kembali memerah, sementara kedua maniknya jelas memancarkan kebahagiaan. Keduanya pun beranjak menuju dapur. Dan seperti biasa, Miyuki menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk kakaknya dengan tangannya sendiri tanpa bantuan HAR, termasuk susu hangat di malam itu.

Disaat seperti ini Miyuki berpikir, bahwa mungkin sebenarnya ia tidak berubah. Ia masih tetap menjadi gadis egois, yang tidak mau berbagi perhatian kakak tersayangnya dengan siapapun dan yang berusaha memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan untuk dapat bersama kakaknya. Ia tidak berniat melepaskan Tatsuya dari tugasnya sebagai penjaganya, walaupun ia tahu itu artinya Tatsuya tidak akan pernah bisa menjalani kehidupan yang normal. Ya, ia bisa jadi adik perempuan yang licik, kadang.

"Onii-sama, boleh Miyuki meminta sesuatu?"

"Katakanlah, aku akan selalu mengabulkan apapun yang Miyuki minta."

"Kalau begitu tolong temani Miyuki tidur malam ini, Onii-sama."

"Tentu."

Hanya perasaan Miyuki atau kakaknya memang menjawabnya dengan cepat dan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun? Ia bahkan merasa melihat kilatan suatu perasaan yang tak pernah dilihatnya di mata Tatsuya sebelumnya. Atau itu hanya imajinasinya? Namun Miyuki telah terlalu bahagia untuk peduli pada pertanyaannya sendiri. Dan entah sejak kapan Miyuki merasa bahwa malam dengan bulan sabit menjadi malam keberuntungannya.

.

.

**Phase 5: Complete**

**.**

**.**

**[Crescent Moon: Complete]**

* * *

And here our favorite pairing for the last~ (atau cuma saya yang suka banget sama mereka?). Terima kasih yang sudah membaca semuanya, ataupun sebagian. Bagi yang punya kritik/saran/unek-unek/protes/curhatan/apapun silahkan tinggalkan lewat review jika berkenan XD See you in some other fic!


End file.
